A Student And His Teacher
by YinToYang
Summary: Asuma-centric fiction. Future chaps will have Asuma/Kurenai love and other couples maybe depends on where I go with it. Rated T for violence and mild language
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**_Author's Note: So this is a new fiction I wrote its Asuma-Centric mainly just because he is such an awesome character. Plus it also involves my OC Hanshi(Master) Hansuke(Helpful Friend). So Asuma could you do the honours!! XD_**

**_Asuma: Yin To Yang does not own Naruto. But owns Hanshi._**

**_Me: You heard the beared jounin!! Enjoy the story!!_**

* * *

The gates of Konohagakure stood before him as he looked at the village he was about to enter. It had been so long since he last visited his home but most of all visiting…him. The young ninja stood at about 170cm tall in a black kung-fu gi top with a red Chinese dragon coiling the sleeve of the left arm while his right arm has his Konoha head band tied around his arm. His eyes were dark brown while his hair was blood red along with his soulpatch being of blood red hair also. His glasses were black while his pants were a bluish-green color and were long and baggy with various tears on the bottom while his Jonin shoes were black. He looked up to the sky to see that the once beautiful starry night he walked under before arriving to the village slowly became covered with dark black clouds. He wasn't one to believe in omens but he still had an odd feeling as he was about to walk into the village. The village hadn't changed since his last visit it was peaceful now it had been one year since the events of Akatsuki's demise only two members were rumored to have survived the whole ordeal and they were Kisame and Konan though their current whereabouts have been unknown for some time now. As the ninja walked through the gates the ninja's that were currently on guard Kotetsu and Izumo saw the young ninja enter. Izumo was about to greet the ninja but Kotetsu grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back down into his seat advising against it. Izumo understanding what Kotetsu was implying understood and simply nodded his head and watched as the young ninja continued walking past them. The young man continued walking through the village taking in the beauty of his old hometown. The only he noticed that had changed was that they finally completed the stone face of Lady Tsunade. He noticed that he had been walking for about 15 minutes now and had wandered to Kakashi's apartment area. He decided that he should visit his old friend he hadn't seen him since their last mission together which was over three years ago.

Kakashi was in his bed rereading and enjoying the Icha Icha Trilogy he was in the middle of Icha Icha Violence until he suddenly heard a knocking at his door, "Now who could that be at this hour?" Kakashi said with the utmost curiosity. He opened the door and was surprised at who he saw. The young ninja smiled even though Kakashi was still stuck in a look of shock and said, "Yo, Kakashi." Snapping himself back to reality Kakashi smiles under his mask and says, "Well isn't this a surprise. It's good to see you… Hanshi Hansuke." Hanshi continued to smile and let himself into Kakashi house and said, "It's still as tidy as ever." And noticing the third Icha Icha book he sighs and continues saying while picking up the book to look at it, "And I see your taste in books hasn't changed either." Kakashi let's out a small laugh while closing the door and says, "Hanshi it's been so long. Why I haven't seen you since Naruto was off training with Jiraiya a little while after he left the village." The young ninja takes a seat at the table and says, "Has it really been that long? Nearly four years am I right?" Kakashi nods his head and makes his way to the kitchen, "That's about right. Would you like anything to drink?" Hanshi nods his head, "Green Tea please." Kakashi pulls the packet out of the cupboard and says, "Alright than. So what brings you to Konohagakure?" Hanshi looks down at the table and says, "I came to see Sensei." A deep silence suddenly engulfed the whole room as soon as Hanshi mentioned the word "Sensei" Kakashi knew that Hanshi was unaware of his Sensei's death and even more unfortunate to have to be the one to inform him of his death. Silence still engulfed the room while Kakashi made the tea. As Hanshi took his cup he noticed Kakashi had a very somber look on his face before he said anything he noticed that it had began to rain outside. The atmosphere had an air of depression surrounding them as Kakashi took a deep breath and said, "Hanshi…" The young ninja's eyes gazed into Kakashi's, "There is something you should know…"

An hour had passed since Hanshi had been informed of the news and Hanshi's gaze was fixated on his cup of tea as the news continued settling into his mind. Kakashi honestly didn't know what to do. What could he do? A simple "I'm sorry for your loss" couldn't really cut it since Hanshi's Sensei was probably the most important person who ever entered his life. Hanshi finally spoke, "…I see. So he died in battle. That's really unfortunate." Kakashi continued staring as the depressed ninja, "I'm so sorry Hanshi." Hanshi looked up with a smile on his face, "Don't apologize Kakashi. It wasn't your fault. It's what to be expected of the life of a ninja right? Besides I've been preparing in case this event should happen." Kakashi was confused, "What do you mean?" Hanshi began to explain. A half hour of a heated argument had passed between the two shinobi as Kakashi said, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hanshi began to cough really badly. As he removed his hand from his month blood was dripping from his lips and his hand that he used to cover it was stained in his blood. He wiped away the blood and said, "It's not really going to make much of a difference if I do nothing I'm going to die either way." Kakashi sighed at Hanshi's deadpan answer and said, "I see you've made your decision. You have a strong will Hanshi. I promise to keep my word for what your about to do." Hanshi smiled, "Thank you Kakashi. Also please inform Lady Hokage of the events after its done." Kakashi nodded his head, "I will." Hanshi stepped out of the apartment and noticed that the rain was still going. Hanshi gave one last look at his friend before leaving and made his way to the graveyard. The rain continued to pelt down on the young Ninja's body as he made his way to his Sensei's grave. As he entered the graveyard he noticed a huge grave marker made for Jiraiya after his death at the hands of Pain. Hanshi paid his respects to the Sannin and made his way over to the grave he was looking for. As soon as he found it memories of his time with his Sensei started entering his mind.

"Sensei where are we going?"

"Get off you lazy ass Sensei!!"

"Sensei, a round of Shogi you and me now!"

"BBQ again? You're to damn predictable Sensei."

"I want to die saving the life of the one most dear to me. That's my dream Sensei."

As the reel of memories ended Hanshi got down on one knee and brushed his hand against the letters written on the grave and said, "It's been a while hasn't it...Asuma Sensei." The rain had stopped.

**_To Be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 2: Standing In The Rain

**_Author's Note: So this chapter is the continuation of the first chapter consider the first two chapters the prologue. Three chapter and future chapter will be focusing mainly on Asuma himself and his time with Hanshi also will be talking about Hanshi's past through the story he's written. Now Asuma any comments you'd like to make._**

**_Asuma: Yeah don't make me OOC and you don't own Naruto._**

**_YinToYang: I'll try and thank you for the notification to our readers. Enjoy the newest chapter._**

The rain had stopped and Hanshi was staring at Asuma's grave deeply. He looked at the ground and said, "So you go out a hero dying in battle huh? And dying in the arms of your dearest comrades just like how you wanted. I just wish I could've been there I could have saved you probably. But that's the past either way." He smiled as memories of him and Asuma played back through his mind as he continued to talk to his dearly departed Sensei, "I'm back because its almost time Asuma Sensei the illness I have has almost taken its final toll on me I have maybe a month…three at best and I figured I'd spend those last three months with you and finish the last chapter of my book during that time but it seems tonight…will be the last page in my story. The final page will be how I bring you back from the dead." Silence engulfed his surroundings, he knew that he would have this happen and he had always wanted to die saving the person most dear to him which was Asuma Sensei since he was the one who gave him a second chance at life. He stared at the ground and said, "I honestly don't want to see you as a decomposed corpse but I can't heal your body when it's buried underground in a cramped up coffin like that." Hanshi began digging with his bear hands wasting no time and effort to pull his sensei out of his grave. The rain began to pour again a little as he continued digging deeper into the ground. Two hours had passed and it was already passed midnight Hanshi had finally managed to uncover enough of the coffin to open the top of the coffin. He was hesitant into opening he was disturbed at the very thought of how his Sensei would look. Hanshi had taken a very deep breath, closed his eyes, and ripped off the top half of the casket. The smell was disgusting and he was already getting nauseous from the smell alone. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the hideous sight of Asuma's rotting corpse. Skin was still decomposing his eyes were already fully decomposed and maggots were crawling in and out of his skin he was sick to his stomach and just really wanted to puke. But he couldn't he needed to look at his Sensei no matter how nauseating of a sight he is.

Hanshi closed his eyes and said, "Chiyugan (Healing Eye)." His eyes had turned a deep green color and he began staring at his Sensei's corpse and activated his Kekki Genkai's abilities. Slowly Asuma's corpse was being restored to it original form and Hanshi's concentration of the one thing before him hadn't broken. Asuma's body had been fully restored to its original form within only a few minutes but as soon as Hanshi was done he began to feel pain overcome his body again and started coughing blood again, "Ugh…damn I didn't expect it to hurt this much to use my Kekki Genkai on but it was a given seeing as how the disease I have only affects me mostly during use of my Kekki Genkai." The rain had stopped once more and for once Hanshi was pleased it was over. Hanshi reached into his pack and pulled out some surgical tools and quickly put them down. After putting done his tools he took a bit of his blood that's was dripping from his mouth and started making hand signs and slammed his hand to ground and mumbled, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu." A small phoenix with a scroll on its back appeared as the smoke cleared away. Hanshi petted the small bird and said with a big smile on his face, "Hey you." Hanshi moved his hand to grab the scroll off the birds back and opened the contract to reveal it was a summoning contract scroll with his name and his ancestor's names written on the scroll. Hanshi pulled a kunai out and made a cut on Asuma's finger to make it bleed. He than took his Sensei's hand and started writing his name to fully create the blood contract. As soon as he finished putting Asuma's fingerprints on the contract his resealed the scroll and put it back on Suzaku's back and said, "Promise me you'll take care of him in the future." The bird had a very sad look in its eyes knowing full well what Hanshi was planning to do but still nodded nonetheless since she didn't want to be separated from Hanshi. The small bird disappeared and Hanshi continued his work on reviving his Sensei. He pulled out his surgical tools and opened Asuma's left eye revealing his eyes hadn't been regenerated by Hanshi's Chiyugan but it was intentional for Hanshi was going to do the same procedure Rin did to Kakashi's eye when he received Obito's Sharingan eye. Hanshi decided to make it as quick and painless as he could he grabbed the area around his left eye and began pulling it out as hard as he could. Pain overcame him as he felt the blood flowing out of his eye socket. He stared at his Chiyugan eye in his hand and couldn't believe what he had done. Hanshi made his hand sign and activated his remaining Chiyugan to regenerate himself a new eye. After he had surgically implanted both his Chiyugan eyes into Asuma blood continued flowing out of his right eye for his Chiyugan could only regenerate him a normal eye lacking its Kekki Genkai abilities in his left eye. He stared at his Sensei with a smile he was almost done his duty and quickly stared at the sky and said, "I wonder what heaven is like…probably peaceful right? Asuma-Sensei." Hanshi began making hands signs, "This Resurrection Jutsu I created is based off of the same theory as Chiyo-Baa-Sama's jutsu but requires less chakra and normally wouldn't be fatal to the user but it my case…its going to kill me nonetheless since I'm already dying from my illness the use of this jutsu will pretty step turn the final gear into making my illness kill me…but its okay cause I lived a wonderful life because of you…and even manage to write a book about it…I hope you enjoy it Sensei…it really means a lot to me." Hanshi began sending his chakra into Asuma's body and yelled, "Now!! LIVE ASUMA!!" The jutsu had worked he could feel Asuma's heartbeat and his final words to Asuma were, "Sayonara…Asuma-Niisan." His body began to fall but was caught in the arms of Anko and Shizune while Kakashi began to hold an umbrella under to the student and his Sensei. He looked up to the sky and saw the rain starting again and said, "Even the sky weeps for your death Hanshi." Anko just stares at Kakashi and says, "We'll take his body to Lady Hokage while you clean up this mess before everyone thinks we were grave robbed and move Asuma's body to your place." Kakashi stared at Anko, "Understood. I'll be taking Hanshi's belongings as well." Shizune, "Understood Kakashi-Sensei we leave the news off Hanshi's death to Asuma to you. We'll also give you an update on what Lady Tsunade's orders will be for Asuma later." Kakashi nods and the two ninja disappear. Kakashi stares at the raining sky once more, "Hanshi…Farewell."

**_To Be Continued_**


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Song

"_I feel such an overwhelming headache coming over me. It feels so weird though...was I dreaming about that fatefully tragic day? Or is it repeating all over again for I hear the sound of the rain and yet...it's not hitting my face...why don't i feel the rain on my face?...My eyes I need to open my eyes...Why can't I open them? My eyes feel so heavy but yet I hear the sound of the rain."_

His eyes slowly open to the scene before him. He sits in an apartment inside Konoha, Hanshi's original apartment to be accurate, which was only a few doors down from his apartment. The man slowly got up and looked around his eyes feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden as he stared to his right to see a glowing yellow aura wondering what the hell he was staring at. He looked away to take in the sight of the apartment. The apartment hasn't changed in several years except for accumulating dust here and there. He looked at the beds dressing table to see the sight of an old picture of Hanshi as a child smiling while being carried around by his Sensei Asuma and another of Hanshi at age 18 beside Asuma when Hanshi got promoted to Jounin. The man smiled gently and said aloud...

"You always have that stupid grin on your face it's honestly comparable to Naruto's now that I think about it. I wonder how you've been doing my student...my friend. Time has passed and I honestly forgot how long it's been since I last saw you Hanshi."

Memories slowly began to flow through Asuma's head as he sat in the bed until his headache calmed down a bit...

"_Asuma-Sensei why do we fight?" _

"_Hey Sensei I just learned I'm attuned to the Wind Element like you!"_

"_Asuma...why does it hurt so much to breathe?"_

"_I think I'd never have been able to live without your guidance Sensei."_

"_My Nindo? I think...its protecting the person I love most...why? What's yours Asuma-Sensei?"_

Suddenly a familiar voice filled the room, "Asuma?" The bearded ninja turned his head and saw the glowing yellow aura again but this time it was centered in the person's chest and Asuma muttered slightly confused, "Kakashi?" The silver haired ninja nodded his head and looked at Asuma, "Welcome back...to the world of the living." Asuma immediately went wide-eyed realizing he did die, "That's right I was killed by Hidan...but how am...I...Hanshi! Hanshi revived me didn't he!?" Kakashi nodded his head silently. Asuma smiled proudly, "Well where is he? Don`t keep my student hidden from me. Where is he?" Kakashi looked depressed, "Asuma...Hanshi is...he's dead...He died reviving you."

Silence eclipsed the entire room at the sound of Kakashi's words. Asuma was dead silent slowly letting the words click the gears in his head to realize the reality that had set before him. Asuma quickly grabbed Kakashi and started shaking him violently, "How!? How did he die!? He couldn't have...your lying Kakashi!" Asuma releases Kakashi and punches the wall, "Dammit! Why'd you have to go and get yourself killed kid?" Kakashi slowly puts a hand on his fellow Jounin's shoulder and looked at him, "He did what he choose to do Asuma. Look get some rest for now you just came back from the dead trust me I know the feeling..." Asuma lowered his fist slowly, "Maybe some rest would do me good..." Kakashi placed a book and a letter in Asuma's hand, "Parting gifts from Hanshi...take it there addressed to you."

Asuma walked back to the bed as he slowly opened the letter. He laid down in the bed and began reading Hanshi's letter...

"_Asuma Sensei..._

_How have you been? Well hopefully doing better than taking a dirt nap if you're reading this letter. I hope you plan on quitting your nasty smoking habit but then again...you wouldn't really be the Sensei I grew up with if you didn't have a cigarette in your mouth..."_

Asuma couldn't help but laugh as he read the letter. A small smile began forming on his face as he continued reading...

"_How long has it been since we last spoken? 4-5 years? Man time sure does fly when you're adventuring the world. I really wanted to tell you all my adventures I had over a BBQ on me when I got back to Konoha but unfortunately that wasn't possible so I left you my most prized possessions instead. The Book I've been writing with all my adventures and my life's journey, My personal summon Suzaku she's a loyal friend so take good care of her, and lastly I'm sure you noticed your vision seems out of the ordinary..."_

Asuma's eyes widen at the realization of what Hanshi had written

"_Knowing you I'm betting you already figured it out. That's right Sensei I've given you my Kekkei Genkai the Chiyugan. The eyes will allow you to heal those you wish to heal in your sight of vision and see the primary elemental affinity of those around you that the ninja wields in their jutsu manifested in the form of colored auras around the person. I trust with these eyes the last remaining eyes of the Hansuke Clan in your hands because I know you'll do the right thing."_

Asuma smiled peacefully, "You trust me huh? You gave me one more chance at life..." Asuma continued reading the final words...

"_Sensei the time I spent with you was unforgettable. You gave my life purpose and meaning once more when I had lost everything including my home and family. You taught me the ways of the Shinobi and became my Sensei but deep down in my heart I had always considered you more than a teacher I considered you...family...a brother...no that's not it. A father figure...yes...a father was what best described you to me. I'm glad you made my final moments the greatest ones possible which were fulfilling my nindo. Do you remember it? I said, "My nindo sensei will be to protect the ones I love dearly and whom are kept closest to my heart." And that was you Asuma Sarutobi...my Sense...my Dad. I'm not saying goodbye cause I know we'll meet again whether it will be heaven or another life. So until then..._

_Farewell and May my Will of Fire protect you with its everlasting flame_

_Take care Sensei,_

_Hanshi Hansuke."_

Asuma was smiling through tears slowly poured out of his eyes. He wasn't crying out of sadness but joy knowing he was given a second chance at life by his pupil and even helping him fulfill the Nindo he always talked about. But most of all he was crying knowing he gave his "son" the two things he wanted most...a family and a loving father. Asuma looked out the window at the pouring rain and quietly whispered with a gentle smile, "Farewell...Hanshi Sarutobi."


	4. Chapter 4: A Prelude To Life

Hours passed as I watched the rain after I finished reading my student's...no...My son's final letter addressed to me and yet the world just seemed so empty without you around Hanshi...

The rain continued pouring heavily, the sound of every drop hitting the window with the occasional bang of thunder or flash of lightning that filled these quiet skies. I stand here looking out this window in your apartment alone now that Kakashi went to report to Lady Hokage about my recovery. It was almost morning and I just couldn't believe I stayed up all night watching this rain. Then again I think I've had enough sleep with how long of a "dirt nap" I've been having as Hanshi puts it. I chuckled slightly remembering his letter and began thinking.

"Maybe...Maybe I should read his book. Although, I really could use a smoke and badly right now."

I couldn't help but laugh at my need for a cigarette but it was only natural, after all I always got into a bad smoking habit when dealing with really depressing things especially death. I stared at the table with two chairs and on top of the table was an old fruit bowl completely empty but beside it sat the contract to the Hansuke clan's personal summon, Hanshi's letter to Asuma, and lastly his novel. His novel just kept calling to me in a manner that just felt similar to Hanshi when I first took him into my house. I laughed again remembering how much of pain he was at first and its only now I really realize how much of an influence he had on me. I gave in eventually and picked the book off the table and took a suit on the dusty old couch that sat by one of the windows and proceeded to read what he entitled

_The Prologue_

_A child lost in a world filled with constant bloodshed born with an incurable disease that not even the clan's legendary dojutsu can't cure the child's pain. But this child choose to live life with a smile on his face making sure his family never once worried about him. The life he would live with this family would be short..._

"_13 years earlier"_

A five year old Hanshi was being carried by his eldest brother, "Renshi nii-san what's happening? I can't see anything nii-san!" Hanshi was in pain and crying he could smell smoke and it was hurting his lungs to the point he was coughing in pain.

The Hansuke was a clan renowned for their dojutsu the Chiyugan and medical ninjutsu expertise and their greenhouses that farmed medicinal herbs used for various medicines. On this night Hanshi's house was set ablaze by unknown ninja as a pre-emptive strike to stifle Konoha's military strength during the Kyubi's attack on Konoha. Renshi was the only member of the Hansuke Clan that seemed alright other than Hanshi. Both managed to escape the burning building but Renshi did both the most reckless and fatal mistake of his life, "Hanshi I want to be a good little brother and keep smiling like you normally did got it? That smile of yours brought so much joy to our family and now...watch as your big brother goes back to save mom and dad." Hanshi sniffled and cried, "I'll try nii-san..." Renshi smiled before running in, "That's my baby brother." But as soon as Renshi entered Hanshi never realized until a few minutes later that would be the last he would ever see of his family and his entire clan.

Classifed Intel from the Sandaime Hokage revealed that not only was the Hansuke Clan greenhouses all burned to the ground but reports also indicate that the ninja's responsible for said destruction violently murdered the Clan itself as well. The reports claimed Hanshi died in the fire but this was later proven false when Hanshi was still attending classes at the academy.

Hanshi couldn't afford to continue class for much longer and he wasn't willing to be adopted reduced Hanshi to being forced to live on the streets of Konoha as a homeless child. The poor child was forced to endure things all by himself.

"I can't believe you had to endure all this at such a young age..." I continued reading The Prologue to Hanshi's book.

_They say Hell exists in the mind. I often wondered if that was true when I endured life as an orphan on the streets. Things never were so easy..._

Hanshi was forced to do some terrible things as a child to survive on his own. The norm of them being stealing food which some people didn't mind him doing given how helpless and young he was but others were quite offended and chased the poor kid threatened to beat him alive until he learned his lesson but he wasn't scared of the adults that threatened him. He always claimed that if someone hurt him he would just use his Dojutsu to heal himself despite the fact that with each use he'd cough up blood but never understood why. The year went by slowly for Hanshi and he was extremely weak to the point where he was begging with empty eyes in one area of Konoha. Nobody would listen to him and nobody would help him he honestly thought this was it for him. Hanshi honestly thought he was going to die alone in the middle of the streets.

_Humanity is a strange creature they always seem to do the right thing at the absolute last minute or just cut it close. I never knew how lucky I got that day though..._

As Hanshi sat there on the streets weak and unable to move a shadow suddenly towered over him obscuring the suns gentle rays that were the only thing left that greeted him. He slowly tried raising his head to see who was blocking the setting sun's rays on him but to no avail he just couldn't lift his head up completely only catching a glimpse of the man's shoes and a strange sash around his waist.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
